


Kiss, Marry, Kill

by LegereScriptor



Category: 18th Century CE RPF, Das Erlkönig-Manöver - Robert Löhr
Genre: Erlkönigmanöver, First Kiss, M/M, Modern Setting, erste Schoethe - Fanfic und dann das
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-09
Updated: 2020-05-09
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:06:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,948
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24093304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LegereScriptor/pseuds/LegereScriptor
Summary: Nur eine kleine Geschichte zu Schoethe.
Relationships: Johann Wolfgang von Goethe/Friedrich Schiller
Comments: 7
Kudos: 14





	Kiss, Marry, Kill

**Author's Note:**

> Ich hab diese Geschichte vor einiger Zeit schonmal auf fanfiktion.de hochgeladen, dachte mir aber, heute zum 215. Todestag von unserem geliebten Fritz pack ich sie nochmal aus und veröffentliche sie nun auch hier.  
> Die kursiv geschriebenen Zeilen am Anfang sind aus dem Erlkönigmanöver von Robert Löhr entnommen. Das hat mit der Geschichte aber eigentlich nicht wirklich viel zu tun.

**Kiss**

_„Mir beispielsweise haben Sie das Du in zehn Jahren Freundschaft nie angeboten.“_

_Goethe lachte auf, blieb in der Gasse stehen und sah Schiller in die Augen._

Dieser hatte seine langen rotblonden Haare mit einem Band locker nach hinten gebunden. Nur eine einzelne Locke hatte sich gelöst und umrahmte jetzt sein Gesicht. Er machte keine Anstalten sie zurück zu streichen.

_„Möchtest du das denn wirklich, Friedrich?“_

In Schillers Augen blitzte es frech. Er trat schmunzelnd einen Schritt auf ihn zu.

„Wirklich, Johann? Jetzt? Nach all den Jahren?“

Er grinste Goethe an. Trat einen weiteren Schritt auf ihn zu. Goethe musste nun leicht seinen Kopf in den Nacken legen, um seinem besten Freund in die Augen schauen zu können. Schiller stand ihm ziemlich nah. Näher als sonst. Goethe konnte fast die Sommersprossen zählen, die auf seinem blassen Gesicht lagen.

„War es nicht das, worum Sie mich gebeten hatten, Schiller?“

Auch er konnte nun ein Schmunzeln nicht mehr unterdrücken. Dieser Schlagabtausch machte ihm Spaß. Schon oft hatte er darüber nachgedacht, seinem langjährigen Freund das Du anzubieten. Gemacht hatte er es jedoch nie. Er hatte sich vor der Vertrautheit gefürchtet, die es unweigerlich mit sich bringen würde.

„Oh, nein. Wir gehen jetzt keinen Schritt mehr zurück. Du kannst jetzt keinen Rückzieher mehr machen.“ Schiller hatte sich wieder ein Stück entfernt, den Finger drohend erhoben, aber immer noch mit einem Lächeln auf dem Gesicht.

Goethe musste sich zusammenreißen, um nicht laut aufzulachen. Er hob abwehrend die Hände. „Ich gebe mich geschlagen. Du hast gewonnen, Friedrich.“ Der Klang des Namens gefiel ihm. Die Vertrautheit gefiel im. Seine Stimme wurde bei den nächsten Worten sanfter. „Das tust du immer.“

Er trat einen Schritt auf Schiller zu, strich ihm die vorwitzige Strähne hinters Ohr. Seine Hand strich dabei leicht über Schillers Wange und verweilte für einen Augenblick dort. Kaum so lange, dass ein Außenstehender es hätte bemerken können, da zog Goethe seine Hand auch schon wieder zurück.

Auf halbem Weg wurde sie jedoch zurück gehalten. Bevor er seinen Blick irritiert auf die Finger, die sich gerade kalt um seine geschlossen hatten, wenden konnte, spürte er eine weitere Hand an seiner Wange, die ihn dazu zwang, seinem Gegenüber ins Gesicht zu schauen. Die kühlen Hände erzeugten ein angenehmes Gefühl auf seiner erhitzten Haut. Ein Schauer lief ihm den Rücken hinunter.

Das Lächeln war von Schillers Lippen verschwunden, stattdessen lag jetzt ein weicher Zug um seine Mundwinkel und seine Augen strahlten Wärme aus. Es lag ein Ausdruck in ihnen, den Goethe nicht benennen konnte, der ihn jedoch völlig in Beschlag nahm.

Da neigte Schiller sich vor, seine Lider verschlossen seine Augen vor Goethes Blicken und ihre Lippen trafen aufeinander. Auch Goethe schloss nun die Augen. Sie vereinigten sich in einem sanften Kuss. Es war nicht mehr. Nur sie beide. Ihre verschränkten Finger ineinander. Schillers Hand in Goethes Nacken, wie sie über die leicht gelockten braunen Haare strich und Goethes Hand, die sich mittlerweile auf Schillers Brust gelegt und sich in seinem Mantel vergraben hatte.

Es existierten nur sie beide.

An ihnen vorbei drängten sich hastig eilende Menschen, ihren Beschäftigungen nachgehend. Doch die Zeit schien still zu stehen.

Nach einer Weile löste sie sich wieder, bleiben mit ihren Gesichtern jedoch nah beieinander. Als Johann die Augen wieder aufschlug, sah er einen zufriedenen Zug um Friedrichs Mundwinkel und nach wie vor diese Wärme in seinen Augen, die Johann weder interpretieren konnte, noch wollte. Auf Johanns Lippen breitete sich ein Lächeln aus.

Ja, Friedrich hatte gewonnen. Und Johann war verdammt froh darüber.

**Marry**

Johann lief unruhig im Wohnzimmer auf und ab. Gleich würden ihre Freunde kommen. Der prächtige Weihnachtsbaum, der den Raum beinahe völlig ausfüllte, war festlich geschmückt. Alles leuchtete weihnachtlich und aus der Küche konnte man bereits seit einer Stunde einen köstlichen Geruch wahrnehmen, der das reichliche Essen ankündigte, das später aufgetischt werden würde.

„Johann, würdest du dich bitte hinsetzen. Du machst mich noch ganz verrückt.“

Friedrich, der gerade noch lesend auf der Couch gesessen hatte, hatte das Buch nun beiseite gelegt und sah seinen Freund vorwurfsvoll an. Dieser ignorierte ihn und fuhr fort, durch das Zimmer zu tigern.

„Wieso bist du überhaupt so nervös? Das sind unsere Freunde. Die waren doch schon hundertmal hier. Was ist denn los?“ Friedrich war aufgestanden und hatte seine Hände auf Johanns Schultern gelegt und ihn damit zum Anhalten gezwungen. Er versuchte in Johanns Gesicht zu blicken, um vielleicht eine Antwort auf seine Frage zu bekommen, doch dieser wich seinem Blick aus. Er gab nur ein abwehrendes Geräusch von sich.

„Wenn du wüsstest“, murmelte er schließlich als Antwort auf den fragenden Blick Friedrichs.

Dieser runzelte verwirrt die Stirn. „Was meinst du?“

Johann schien aus seinen Gedanken zu erwachen und sah seinem Freund nun endlich in die Augen. „Hm? Nichts, alles gut.“ Ein leichtes Lächeln legte sich um seine Mundwinkel und er küsste Friedrich kurz auf den Mund. „Alles ist wunderbar, Schatz. Mach dir keine Sorgen. Ich hoffe nur, dass alles gut geht heute Abend.“

Friedrich wollte gerade zu einer Antwort ansetzen, da klingelte es an der Haustür. Sofort breitete sich auf Johanns Gesicht ein breites Grinsen aus. „Das müssen sie sein.“ Er wand sich aus Friedrichs Griff und eilte zur Haustür, um sie ihren Freunden zu öffnen und ließ einen vollkommen verdatterten Friedrich zurück, der nicht wusste, was gerade geschehen war. Sonst freute sich Johann nie über Besuch. Wollte er nicht mit ihm allein sein? Und was war das vorher gewesen?

Eine Stunde später saßen sie bei köstlichem Essen, das meiste Friedrichs Verdienst, an dem großen Esstisch und unterhielten sich angeregt mit ihren Freunden. Körner unterhielt sie mit neuen Geschichten aus Leipzig. Der jüngere der Humboldtbrüder und sein Freund sprachen über das geplante Zusammenziehen und baten um Mithilfe beim Kartons schleppen. Friedrich hörte am Anfang noch gespannt zu, doch dann bemerkte er die bedeutungsvollen Blicke, die Johann mit dem älteren der Humboldtbrüder austauschte und es war ihm plötzlich nicht mehr möglich, ihren Freunden oder dem zweifellos köstlichem Essen die gebührende Aufmerksamkeit zu schenken.

Als sie später den Esstisch räumten und es sich in der Sofaecke gemütlich machten, stellten sich Wilhelm und Johann etwas abseits der Gruppe und unterhielten sich leise miteinander. Dabei warfen sie immer wieder verstohlene Blicke zu dem Rest der Veranstaltung und besonders zu Friedrich, der die Blicke auf sich spürte und sich verwirrt umdrehte. Was war nur zwischen den beiden los? Friedrich hatte das Gefühl, sie redeten über ihn, doch worüber genau. Und wieso war Johann so nervös? War etwas geschehen, das sie ihm nicht sagen konnten? Und wieso konnten sie es nicht sagen? Doch da schienen Johann und Wilhelm ihre Unterredung beendet zu haben und gesellten sich wieder zu ihren Freunden. Doch Friedrichs Gedanken kreisten immer noch um die heimlichen Gespräche und verstohlenen Blicke zwischen den zwei Freunden.

Er beobachtete Johann. Dieser wirkte normal. Er unterhielt sich gerade mit Alexander. Wahrscheinlich über irgendwelche Steinproben oder Pflanzen. Da sprach Wilhelm Friedrich an und riss ihn somit aus seinen Gedanken.

Nach ein paar Stunden fiel irgendjemandem dann ein, dass sie noch eine Bescherung offen hatten und das muntere Austauschen der Geschenke begann.

Eigentlich war allen klar, dass auch sie sich nichts mehr schenken mussten, doch irgendwie hatten sie es nie geschafft, einen konsequenten Weihnachtsfrieden einzuführen. Irgendjemand brach ihn dann doch wieder. Also hatten sie sich, bis auf die Paare untereinander, darauf geeinigt, dass sie die isländische Tradition einführen würden. Für jeden ein Buch und Schokolade. Damit war jeder zufrieden und man konnte nichts falsch machen.

Als nach all der Aufregung wieder etwas Ruhe eingekehrt war, merkte Friedrich wie Johann neben ihm immer nervöser zu werden schien. Er rieb seine Hände und warf immer wieder einen hilfesuchenden Blick zu Wilhelm, der ihm aufmunternd zunickte. Mit einem Stirnrunzeln sah Friedrich zwischen den beiden hin und her. Was war hier los? Wie als eine Antwort auf seine Frage erhob sich Johann und stellte sich vor ihm hin. Seine Hände knetete er jetzt richtig. Erwartungsvoll blickte Friedrich zu ihm hoch, die Stirn in Falten gelegt. Er versuchte in Johans Gesicht irgendeine Antwort darauf zu finden, wieso der sonst immer abgeklärte, sachliche Mann vor ihm, dem nichts Angst machte, plötzlich so ein Nervenbündel war. Wie aufs Stichwort begann Johann zu sprechen.

„Friedrich, ich weiß, wir schenken uns nichts. Und eigentlich ist das auch nicht wirklich ein Geschenk, aber – „ , er stockte, warf einen weiteren Blick zu Wilhelm, der ihm erneut aufmunternd zunickte. Friedrich sah jetzt nur noch mit großen Augen zwischen den beiden hin und her. Sein Kopf konnte keinen klaren Gedanken mehr fassen.

„Ich sag’s jetzt einfach. Friedrich. Wir sind jetzt schon eine ganze Zeit lang zusammen. Wir leben zusammen. Und in all der Zeit habe ich gemerkt, dass ich dich brauche. Du bist meine Motivation und die Person, die mich dazu bringt, auch mal an mich zu denken, wenn ich wieder tagelang gearbeitet habe.“

Ein leichtes Lächeln hatte sich auf Johanns Lippen gestohlen, als er sah, wie Friedrich die Hand vor den Mund genommen hatte und ihn aus großen Augen ansah.

„Ich habe einfach realisiert, dass ich ohne dich nicht mehr leben kann. Ehrlich, ich würde wahrscheinlich das Essen vergessen, wenn du mich nicht daran erinnern würdest“, fuhr er mit einem leisen Lachen fort.

„Ich möchte dich für immer an meiner Seite wissen, Friedrich, und den Rest meines Lebens mit dir verbringen.“ Johann fingerte jetzt nervös in seiner Jacketttasche herum und zog mit zitternden Fingern ein kleines schwarzes Kästchen hervor.

Mittlerweile tahlen sich Tränen aus Friedrichs Augen und liefen über Friedrichs Gesicht und er hatte Mühe nicht in Johanns Rede einzufallen und ihn zu unterbrechen, indem er ihn küsste.

„Deshalb frag ich dich jetzt einfach.“ Johann sank vor Friedrich auf die Knie. „Friedrich Schiller, willst du mich heiraten.“

Für einen Moment starrte Friedrich nur auf seinen knienden Freund und das nun geöffnete Kästchen, in dem ein dünner silberner Ring glänzte. Er war nicht in der Lage, Worte zu bilden, also nickte er einfach.

Innerhalb von Sekunden fiel sämtliche Anspannung von Johann ab. Er nahm Friedrichs Hand und den Ring. Friedrich war während dieser ganzen Zeit nicht in der Lage, irgendetwas zu tun. Er starrte nur auf Johann und seine Hand, die ihm gerade den Ring auf den Finger steckte. Dann erhob Johann sich und küsste Friedrich sanft auf den Mund. Friedrichs Tränen strich er dabei mit seinem Daumen leicht von den Wangen, an denen sie noch immer klebten, nun jedoch von einem breiten Lächeln abgelöst wurden.

Irgendwo im Hintergrund konnten sie ihre Freunde klatschen und jubeln hören. Doch das war jetzt egal. In diesem Moment ging es allein um sie beide. Und um das beste Weihnachtsgeschenk, dass Johann seinem Freund hätte machen können.

**Kill**

Johann betrat mit einer dampfenden Tasse Tee und einer Packung Antibiotika das Schlafzimmer. Die Tür stieß er mit dem Fuß wieder hinter sich zu. Er zuckte leicht zusammen, als er den Knall hörte und hoffte, dass es seinen Ehemann nicht aufgeweckt hatte. Zum Glück war dieser ohnehin wach. Er lag mit einem Block in seinem Bett, jedoch schrieb er nicht. Er starrte nur auf das Papier, scheinbar unfähig einen seiner Gedanken in Worte zu fassen. Bei dem Geräusch der Tür hatte er seinen Blick gehoben und sah seinen Partner aus müden, eingefallenen Augen an.

„Hier, für dich.“ Johann stellte die Medikamente auf dem Nachttisch ab, und setzte sich mit der Tasse auf die Bettkante. Die Schmerzen, die ihn dabei überkamen, ließen ihn kurz das Gesicht verziehen, doch um seinen Freund nicht zu beunruhigen, ignorierte er sie. Vorsichtig half er Friedrich sich aufzusetzen und etwas von dem heißen Tee zu trinken, der ihm Linderung verschaffen sollte.

„Danke, Johann.“ Es war nur ein heiseres Flüstern, kaum vernehmbar für den, der nicht versteht zuzuhören. Johann musste lächeln. Friedrich hatte es in all den Jahren wohl immer noch nicht verstanden, dass er sich gerne um ihn kümmerte. Auch wenn Friedrich das nicht so sah. In seinen Augen war er nie ernstlich krank. Er wollte immer arbeiten. Vor ein paar Tagen war er sogar noch mit einer guten Freundin im Theater gewesen, obwohl er immer wieder von Hustenanfällen geschüttelt worden war, die ihn auch jetzt noch regelmäßig überkamen. Johann selbst war ebenfalls krank gewesen und hatte ihn deshalb weder davon abhalten, noch zumindest begleiten können.

Beim Theaterbesuch hatte es einen Rückfall gegeben. Friedrich war umgekippt. Er musste nach Hause gefahren werden. Seitdem hatte sich sein Zustand nicht merklich verbessert. Es gab noch weniger klare Momente als vorher. Das Bett war er nicht mehr in der Lage zu verlassen. Er schlief viel und oft. Und in den Stunden, in denen er wach war, schrieb er. Er war durch nichts davon abzubringen, die Arbeit beiseite zu legen, zu genesen. Als würde er den Demetrius um jeden Preis beenden wollen. Als würde ihn etwas hindern, ihn fertig zu schreiben, wenn er gesund war.

„Johann.“ Sein Name lies ihn aufmerken. Friedrich hatte sich in die Kissen zurücksinken lassen. Er streckte seine Hand nach seinem Freund aus. Johann ergriff sie. Umschloss die kalten, klammen Finger mit seinen. Versuchte sie zu wärmen. Sanft drückte er sie. Nicht zu stark. Nicht, dass sie zerbrachen. Er hatte Angst, sie würden es, wäre er zu grob. Sie fühlten sich an wie Glas. Wie kaltes, zerbrechliches Glas.

Er merkte wie Friedrich versuchte den Druck zu erwidern. Versuchte, seinen Fingern Leben einzuflößen. Doch es klappte nicht. Es raubte ihm seine Kraft. Kraft, die er zum leben brauchte. Sachte umschloss Johann nun auch mit der zweiten Hand Friedrichs Finger. Unterband sanft den Versuch, lächelte Friedrich dabei an. Tat so als wäre nichts gewesen.

„Kommst du voran?“ Johann deutete mit einem Nicken auf den Notizblock, der auf Friedrichs Schoß lag.

Erschöpft sah dieser ebenfalls den Block an und nahm den Stift in die Hand. Er wollte ihn lässig in seinen Fingern drehen, wie er es sonst so oft tat, wenn er über etwas nachdachte, lies es jedoch nach ein paar ebenfalls gescheiterten Versuchen wieder bleiben.

„Es geht. Ich weiß nicht. Ich bin so müde.“ Er lächelte. Versuchte es wenigstens.

Auch Johann verzog die Mundwinkel zu einem verzerrten Ausdruck. „Dann ruh dich aus. Du kannst deinen Demetrius immer noch fertig schreiben, wenn du wieder gesund bist.“

Ein Ausdruck stahl sich auf Friedrichs Gesicht, den sein Gegenüber nichts anderes als traurig nennen konnte. „Ja.“ Es war so leise, Johann hatte es fast überhört. Friedrichs Stimme resignierte. Dann setzte er plötzlich wieder ein Lächeln auf. Nicht von dem Witz und der Frechheit wie üblich, aber dennoch ein Lächeln.

„Musst du nicht zum Arzt?“

Johann nickte. Ja, musste er. Er hatte sich noch nicht komplett von seiner Krankheit erholt. Durch die Sorge, die er in den letzten Tagen nach Friedrichs Zusammenbruch, trug, hatte sich sein Zustand nicht verbessert. Auch er war noch nicht über den Berg. Heute hatte er eine Untersuchung. Er musste los, hatte vorher aber noch einmal bei Friedrich vorbei sehen wollen.

„Geh. Ich habe hier genug Menschen, die sich um mich sorgen.“ Kurz nach diesen Worten wurde sein Körper von einem Hustenanfall geschüttelt. Mit jedem Tag fiel es Friedrich schwerer zu sprechen. Seine Stimme wurde von Mal zu Mal angestrengter, leiser.

Wieder nickte Johann. Er wusste, sein Freund war gut versorgt, doch die Traurigkeit, die er vorhin in Friedrichs Blick bemerkt hatte, wollte ihn zwingen zu bleiben. Er wusste, dass auch wenn er bleiben würde, er das Schlimmste vermutlich nicht verhindern würde und doch fiel es ihm schwer sich endlich vom Anblick seines Freundes loszureisen und aufzustehen. Friedrichs Hand loszulassen. Den Raum zu verlassen.

Friedrich war zurück in die Kissen gesunken und bereits wieder eingeschlafen.

Er ging gefasst zum Arzt, beantwortete alle Fragen zum Gesundheitszustande seines Freundes höflich und ordnungsgemäß, ohne zu viel durchblicken zu lassen. Die Leute mussten nicht alles wissen. Dabei wollte er sie am liebsten anschreien. Mit ihren sorgenvollen und teils auch anklagenden Blicke, weil er sich nicht so verhielt, wie er sich in ihrer Erwartung zu verhalten hatte. Sein Ehemann war krank, wieso weinte er nicht in aller Öffentlichkeit? Wie sehr er diesen Gedanken verabscheute. Was hätte Friedrich denn davon, würde er weinen? Was brächte es ihm?

Also behielt er seine sachliche Art bei und hätte das vermutlich auch durchgehalten, wenn ihm sein Arzt nicht offenbart hätte, dass sich seine Werte verschlechtert hätten und sie ihn gern über Nacht da behalten würden.

Am Anfang hatte er es sachlich probiert, mit Argumenten, Erklärungen seiner Lage, dann war es ausgeartet, aber am Ende hatte nichts von alldem etwas gebracht. Er lag jetzt in einem weißen Bett, starrte an die weiße Wand.

Hätten sie nicht durchgesetzt, dass Friedrich sich in vertrauter Umgebung besser erholen könne, läge er jetzt ebenfalls in einem solchen Bett. Würde die Wand anstarren. Vermutlich behängt mit unzähligen Geräten, die seinen Puls maßen, ihm Medikamente zuführten. Vielleicht sogar Essen. Für kurze Zeit war Friedrich hier gewesen. Er hatte es gehasst. Es gehasst, nichts tun zu können, abhängig zu sein von unzähligen Geräten, bis sie es geschafft hatten ihn hier rauszuholen. Nun lag Johann hier, starrte an die weiße Wand, konnte nichts tun, als zu starren.

In der Nacht warf er sich herum. Er hatte Schmerzen, konnte nicht einschlafen. Ein paar Mal stand er auf, tigerte durchs Zimmer, bevor er sich doch wieder hinlegte, versuchte wenigstens etwas Schlaf zu kriegen.

Einmal wurden seine Schmerzen so schlimm, dass er den Notfallknopf drücken musste. Sofort waren einige Krankenschwestern und ein Arzt bei ihm. Sie gaben ihm schmerzlindernde Medikamente. Kaum hatte der Schmerz etwas nachgelassen, fiel er in einen komatösen Schlaf.

Christiane besuchte ihn am nächsten Morgen. Aufgrund der Verschlechterung seines Zustandes wollten sie ihn nicht entlassen, auch, wenn er sich entschieden dagegen gewehrt hatte hier zu bleiben. Also lag er weiterhin in seinem Bett, starrte die weiße Wand an und hörte Christiane kaum zu, wie sie ihm von irgendwelchen belanglosen Dingen erzählte, die keinen Wert für ihn hatten.

„Wie geht es ihm?“, unterbrach er daher einfach ihren Redeschwall, als er es kaum noch aushalten konnte.

Christiane schien plötzlich nervös zu werden. „Wen meinst du?“

„Na wen wohl, Friedrich! Wie geht es ihm?“, meinte Johann nun etwas ungehaltener. Die offensichtliche Nervosität Christianes hatte ihn aufmerksam gemacht und er hatte sich in seinem Bett gerader hingesetzt.

Sie gab keine Antwort, sah nur aus dem Fenster, als hätte sie ihn nicht gehört. Eine dunkle Ahnung überfiel ihn. „Was ist passiert?“

Christiane reagierte immer noch nicht. Johann meinte in einem ihrer Augen eine Träne glitzern zu sehen, auch wenn sie offensichtlich versuchte, sie geheim zu halten, indem sie den Kopf noch ein Stückchen weiter weg drehte und nun aufstand. „Ich weiß nicht, was du meinst.“ Geschäftig durchschritt sie das ganze Zimmer, rückte an den Stühlen herum, die am Bett standen, den Blick Johanns immer noch vermeidend.

„Christiane, verdammt, sag mir, was gestern Nacht passiert ist.“

Sie nahm ihre Tasche. „Ich sollte gehen. Kurier dich aus. Du sollst gestern starke Schmerzen gehabt haben.“ Auch wenn sie ihn nicht ansah, lies sich an der Betonung ihrer Wörter ablesen, dass Johann gestern Nacht wahrhaftig Glück gehabt hatte, dass seine Helfer so schnell dagewesen waren.

Sie war bereit zu gehen, hatte die Tür schon aufgemacht. Doch Johann sah, wie ihre Hand zitterte, als sie sie auf die Türklinke gelegt hatte und wie sehr ihre Gestalt trotz der stark erscheinenden Hülle, in sich gekrümmt war. Er war nicht bereit sie ohne eine Antwort gehen zu lassen. Ihr Verhalten hatte in ihm einen Gedanken heraufbeschworen, den er nicht zu denken in der Lage war und erst recht nicht auszusprechen. „Er war gestern sehr krank, nicht wahr.“ Es war keine Frage. Es war eine Feststellung. Seine Stimme lies sie aufhorchen und sie sackte endgültig in sich zusammen. Langsam drehte sie sich zu ihm, immer noch unfähig, ihn anzusehen, geschweige denn eine Antwort zu geben, aber nun liefen die Tränen in Strömen an ihrem Gesicht herunter und ihr Körper wurde von Schluchzern geschüttelt.

Der zuvor nur lose, schnell verdrängte Gedanke, kam wieder in den Vordergrund, schwebte im Raum wie ein Omen. Johann fürchtete sich vor den Worten, aber nur sie konnten ihm Gewissheit verschaffen. „Er ist tot.“ Seine Stimme klang fester, als er erwartet hatte. Die Worte lösten einen weiteren Schwall von Tränen bei Christiane aus und sie konnte nur noch nicken.

Johann wandte sich leicht ab. Sein Blick wanderte zum Fenster, aber er sah nicht, was draußen war. Er hatte nur diesen einen Gedanken. „Er ist tot.“ Wieder seine Stimme. Diesmal leiser, gebrechlicher, als würde sie sich fürchten, es real zu machen.

Wie in Trance stieg Johann aus dem Bett, nahm seinen Mantel und ging zur Tür. Er bemerkte kaum, wie Christiane ihn leicht verwundert ansah, aber keine Anstalten machte, ihn zurück zu halten. Ignorierte die Schmerzen, die ihn dabei überkamen. Es war fast Mittagszeit, auf den Fluren herrschte hektische Betriebsamkeit. Er fiel nicht auf, als er sich den Mantel überwarf und das Krankenhaus verließ.

Ohne zu bemerken, wohin erlief, trugen ihn seine Schritte nach Hause, die Passanten, die an ihm vorüber gingen und das merkwürdige Erscheinungsbild des Dichters beäugten, bekam er gar nicht mit.

In seinem Haus erwarteten ihn im Wohnzimmer Huschke, der Hausarzt und einige enge Freunde. Sie erhoben sich erstaunt, als er den Raum betrat, doch er ignorierte sie. Ging mit schnellen Schritten an ihnen vorbei und nach oben ins Schlafzimmer. Als er eintrat, sah er ein weißes Tuch auf dem Bett liegen. Langsam trat er ans Bett heran, schlug das Leichentuch zurück. Da brach es aus ihm hervor. Sämtliche Tränen, die er auf dem Weg hierher und die letzten Tage, Wochen, Monate zurückgehalten hatte, schlugen sich Bahn, als er ihn hier liegen sah. So friedlich, als würde er schlafen.

Die rotblonden Locken lagen unordentlich um seinen Kopf verteilt, auf seiner Stirn glänzten noch ein paar Schweißtropfen. Die Sommersprossen, die sein blasses Gesicht sonst immer erhellt hatten, wirkten auf einmal so fehl am Platz. Als gehörten sie nicht dahin. Alles an Friedrich war blass. Seine Wangen waren eingefallen und seine Augen, obwohl sie geschlossen waren, schienen in Höhlen zu liegen.

Johann sah das Notizbuch, dass jemand wohl auf den Nachttisch gelegt hatte und nahm es an sich. Es strich über die krakelige Handschrift, die zuletzt von der Schwäche des Körpers bestimmt worden war, aber dennoch unverkennbar seine Handschrift. Die Handschrift eines Mannes, der die Welt verändert hatte und den die Welt zugrunde gerichtet hatte.

Johann dachte an die vielen Abende als er einfach nur dagesessen und Friedrich beim Schreiben zugesehen hatte. An die vielen Abende, als er versucht hatte, ihn vom Schreibtisch wegzubewegen und zu ihm ins Bett zu kommen. Es hatte selten funktioniert. Friedrich hatte immer nur noch diesen einen Gedanken zu Papier bringen wollen und war dann die halbe Nacht wach geblieben.

Sein Blick glitt zum Fenster. Die Sonne schien. Der Himmel war blau. Er konnte die verliebten Pärchen unten auf der Straße flanieren hören. Sie hatten keine Ahnung, was hier im Haus gerade vor sich ging. Normalerweise wäre er an so einem Tag spazieren gewesen. Friedrich liebte den Frühling. Er hatte immer das Ende seiner Leiden bedeutet, auch wenn er das selbstverständlich nie zugegeben hätte.

Johann musste leise auflachen und eine weitere Träne rollte ihm die Wange hinab. Dann fiel sein Blick erneut auf Friedrich. Seinen Ehemann, und er lies sich auf die Knie fallen. Ergriff Friedrichs Hand. Sie fühlte sich genauso an wie gestern, als er sie gehalten hatte. Vorsichtig führte er sie an seine Lippen und drückte einen sanften Kuss darauf. Tränen benetzten die kalte Hand, die er in der seinigen hielt.

Hinter ihm betrat jemand das Zimmer. Er beachtete die Person nicht, bis sie zu sprechen anfing. „Er ist gestern Abend im Schlaf gestorben. Es war ein ruhiger Tod.“

Johann nickte nur, unfähig seinen Blick von dem Mann zu wenden, der ihm ein zweites Leben geschenkt hatte. Er war Huschke dankbar, dass er den Tod nicht schön nannte, denn schön war er keineswegs, hatte er doch den lebendigen Teil von Johanns Leben entfernt. Ausgerissen. Er war tot. Es war still geworden.


End file.
